


Showering With Draco

by MalfoysBlackWife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy smut, F/M, Harry Potter smut, NSFW, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Praise Kink, Self-Doubt, Shower Sex, Spanish Speaking Reader, draco fluff, poc!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysBlackWife/pseuds/MalfoysBlackWife
Summary: Based off THAT FanArt of Draco.Draco and reader take a shower.Innocent, right?WRONG AFSpanish speaking!Reader (Draco speaks some Spanish too!)ALL CHARACTERS ARE 18+This story is 18+ ONLYMy last one shot of 2020 *Cries, but not really*
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/POC!Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 96





	Showering With Draco

He had been fucking you for the past five hours.

Every single time you thought you had enough of him, he gave you his trademark Malfoy fuckboy smile and you were once again cumming around his dick. You would give each other a small break to regain your composure and right as you thought you would pass out from all the rough sex, he had his slender, pale fingers rubbing your clit once again. 

Draco watched as you slept peacefully, you were snuggled into the sheets as you wore his oversized green cable knit sweater. The smell of his sweet smelling mahogany cologne lulled you to sleep as you were kept warm by the small fire he had started in the fireplace. 

“Maybe next time you’ll learn to not stroke me through my sweatpants again, you naughty thing.” 

He pressed one last kiss to your forehead before making his way into your shared bathroom. 

Draco took one long look at himself in the mirror and noted how his pale skin was decorated by multiple hickies and scratch marks. He noted how his back was almost completely red from the long hours of lovemaking he had put you through. 

“Damn, you have claws.” He chuckled, sliding the glass showerdoor and stepped in. He turned the handle and hissed slightly as the warm water flowed over the fresh marks. He let the water run over his hair and face before flipping the soaked platinum locks from his eyes. He poured some of the body wash you had bought for him into a black washcloth and ran it over his body. 

It was then when he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist.

“Couldn’t go a mere few minutes without me, hm?” He said, turning to face you, his body was still covered from the soap as kissed you on the lips. He pulled away only to fix the shower cap on your head, remembering how you had cursed his name for getting your hair wet while participating in  _ other  _ activities. 

“I’m just here to make sure you washed your legs, Malfoy.” You laughed, grabbing the washcloth from his hands and started to wash over in circles on his chest. Draco closed his eyes and moaned into your touch as you continued your actions on both of his arms. 

“Turn around, Corazón.”

He turned around to make his back face you, you gasped as you saw the angry red marks you had left behind. But Draco was lost in a trance as he heard you refer to him as your heart. He loved when you spoke Spanish to him, it turned him on every time he would hear you sing in your native tongue. 

  
  


Draco turned around to face you and grabbed you by your face as he pressed another kiss to your lips. The steam from the shower fogging up the windows as he pressed you up against the shower wall. 

“Again?” You moaned as he trailed kisses down your neck and to the top of your breasts. 

“Only you have me like this. You’re like an addiction to me, every time I inhale your scent, I’m filled with a sense of euphoria.” He said in your ear. “No matter how many times I taste you, I can’t get enough,  _ Mi Vida Entera _ .” 

  
  


He resumed kissing your neck, hissing as he felt your hand grab at his dick and slowly stroked him. You could feel the pre-cum decorate your thumb as you swept over the angry red tip of it. Your pussy ached from the constant pounding and abuse it had gone through from all of his thrusting. 

“Just like that.” Draco moaned in your ear as you stroked him faster, twisting your hand as he moved his head to kiss you. Your tongues battled against each other, making you drunker for each other with every kiss. 

Draco grew tired of the teasing you were putting him through and turned you around, your chest connecting with the shower wall as Draco used his knee to push your legs apart. He bent you over just enough to expose your slick pussy to him, pushing in the angry red tip of his dick into you. 

The both of you moaned out loud from the sensation. You were being stretched and filled up deliciously by him yet again, the dull ache in your pussy now a distant memory as he gave you a few small thrusts. Draco was in heaven as your warm and wet walls constricted around him yet again, every time he entered you it was like all the troubles of the world melted away and the most important thing on his mind was fucking you into a blissful orgasm. 

You gasped as Draco thrusted into you with an increased pace. The water from the shower head ran over the both of you as Draco fucked you from behind, snaking one his hands that held your hips up to grab your breast. 

“Look at you, taking all of me so beautifully. Just like that good little slut you are.” 

Draco groaned as he felt you clench around him. The words of praise he gave you sent butterflies to your stomach. Draco took in the view you were giving him, the way your back arched as he thrusted into you, the way your ass shook with every snap of his hips. But most importantly, the way you would moan and gasp for him. 

Draco was thankful for the noise of the running water as it concealed the noises you two made as you both succumbed to your pleasure. He didn’t need a concerned Dobby interrupting you again from his father sending you both a noise complaint. 

Draco felt his end nearing as he pounded into you, your shouts of pleasure fueling him on. Your pussy fluttered around his dick as he grabbed you by your throat and pulled you closer towards his chest.

“Are you going to cum for me?” 

“I- yes!.” You screamed as his thrusts were now reaching into you deeper than before. It took everything in you to not let your legs give up on you as you came around him, your legs shook with every thrust as Draco began to spill into you. 

He was thankful that you had begun taking muggle birth control, silently blessing them that it allowed him more time to spend inside of you without having to withdraw himself prematurely. His cum should not have to go to waste in his hand, but the idea of the possibility that his seed may take root in you and create something beautiful, sent him over the edge every time. 

You and Draco leaned up against the tile of the shower wall and breathed in deeply as you regained your composure. The bathroom had now become covered in steam as you turned to face the love of your life. 

“Te amo mucho, cariño.” You sighed, kissing him deeply before pulling away. You both showered together, taking small breaks to tease the other. 

You quickly helped Draco wash his hair, your nails scratching his scalp as you removed the buildup of dandruff from it. You had managed to convince him to not wash his hair everyday as he had complained about how dry it was, but instead every few days. His hair flourished as you helped him look over it, even using his head to practice your braiding. 

Now that you were both effectively freshly cleaned and dried from your long shower, Draco led you back to his bed. You sighed as Draco laid in between your legs, you played with his freshly cleaned hair and even put a few braids in it. 

Draco fell asleep as you played in his hair, his soft snores making you smile as he curled up closer to your thigh. 

You wished you could stay like this forever with him, but you knew it would be impossible. For one day, he may find someone more interesting than you, prettier than you,  _ better  _ than you. Draco always told you how you would always be his, but you couldn’t help but take it with a grain of salt. 

You saw how the other girls would look at him, which made you wonder how long would your honeymoon phase last in the relationship now that you both had graduated from Hogwarts. He could have anyone he wanted. He had the looks, the charm, the pedigree, something that you knew others would be interested in. 

However you fell for him for who he was and who he could be. Sure he wasn't the nicest man when you both had first met, but after a few arguments and threatened forced celibacy on your part, you had gotten him to calm down. He changed his ways just for you. But you had hoped that he would always stay the changed man you had helped make him. 

You knew of his love for you and how he would move mountains just to make you smile, but your insecurities still gnawed at you. The constant doubting you had, blossomed from a previous relationship. You fell fast and hard for him, but he didn’t return the love back and it broke you. You had sacrificed some of your young years into making the relationship work with him before he had quickly called it off. 

It left you shattered and you wondered when the man who was resting in between your thighs would do the same. You couldn’t take another devastating blow. 

However, you quickly pushed the thought away and laid back down on the silk sheets of his bed and joined your boyfriend in rest. 

Your doubts silenced by the sound of his snores and the way you entangled your fingers with his. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Corazón - Heart   
> Mi Vida Entera - My Whole Life  
> Te amo mucho, cariño - I love you so much, Honey.


End file.
